The answer? Not
by KazzahBlanca
Summary: A two shot of a story about a cheat. No clues to who the cheating was with...twist at the end, it's an easy and pretty good read so try it! Contains swearing. Let's see who you think is the main character throughout this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be in three parts to make it easier to read and shorter,

not so boring,

there's a twist at the end,

i wonder if anyone notices what it is and makes any assumptions,

:D,

please review.

Contains swearing and sexual references,

so not for the easily offended or minors.

* * *

**The answer? No.  
**

She tapped the ash from her slowly disintegrating cigarette onto the floor and let a thin, stale wisp of smoke shoot out from her nostrils. She sighed, resting her head against the train's window- smoking was banned, but she didn't care. She pondered, to be or not to be, that was the question that seemed to run constantly through her head, left, right, even centre. To risk it, to let it be- life was like a list, a list full of commas and short sentences. Her life was literally event after event, to be happy or not to be happy? That was the question. The answer? Not.

Slowly the train lugged to a halt at her stop. She grabbed her Jimmy Choo handbag from the seat beside her roughly and stood up, dropping her cigarette in the process and smudging it into the floor with her expensive heel. A woman sitting a few seats away faced her and threw her a disgusted look before coughing loudly and poignantly. The dirty look bounced off her award winning sarcastic smile and she bounded down the aisle to the door at which she was to get off. Holding on to the bar inside the train she gracefully lowered her self onto the platform below. There was nothing erratic about this girl, nothing clumsy or ditzy, she had questions which needed answers but she was always in control. She flipped a long honey coloured lock of hair over her shoulder, gracefully of course, and began strutting down the platform like she owned the place. A few dropped jaws signalled that she was accumulating attention and a whistle from a pathetic man doing some kind of construction work confirmed that she still, indeed, had 'it'. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help letting the smallest smile crawl its way onto her features. Her tight skinny jeans cut into her skin when her long legs swapped sides as she walked- her heels created deep grooves in the top of her feet and she could feel a blister the size of Kentucky start to emerge on the back of one of her feet. But who was she to complain? Beauty was pain, and boy was she beautiful. A vibrating in her pocket snapped her out of her self obsessed reverie and as she flipped open her cell she made sure to give herself a quick once over in its shiny reflection, damn was she smoking- this would be too easy.

"Hello?"

"Look it's me, just listen before you hang up, I need to talk to you" a frenzied voice plead with her on the other end. She looked down boredly at a lengthy manicured nail.

"I'm listening" she replied with little enthusiasm.

"Just think about what you're doing"

"I am thinking, you know what else I'm thinking?"

"What?" the girl braced herself.

"Bye" and with that she snapped her phone shut and slid it into her back pocket with some serious friction. She took small and quick steps down the stairs, not touching the banister because she didn't want to get her hands dirty- there would be enough of that later in the day. The wind whipped her face, sending shivers down her spine, as she walked the bustling streets of New York at 8 am on a late autumn morning, drills and cement mixers overrode the sounds of the birds in the trees and the dogs in the parks. She was nearing her destination- the Pent House. His Pent House. 3 more steps took her to the first door she must conquer that day. A long ring on his intercom allowed the initiation of the soon to be encounter. The frizzle on the other end suggested he was listening.

"It's me" 2 short words- and it's begun. A beep sounded signalling for her to let herself in. She took to the stairs, two at a time this time to get their as soon as humanly possible. She reached his door- red, passionate. It was already open; he had either anticipated her arrival or opened it prior so he wouldn't have to look her straight in the eyes. Normally she would let herself straight in, sit down on the large leather sofa and spread out- making the space around her, her own. But this time it was different, she wanted to look serious- therefore she had to do things properly. She knocked and waited. 10 seconds didn't pass before he was standing in front of her, looking awful, red puffy eyes, pale strained skin- yes, this would be too easy.

* * *

Revieeeeeeeeew,

and read the next chapter.

x


	2. Chapter 2

Second part :D.

* * *

**The answer? No.**

"Hey" he managed to croak before covering his mouth in humiliation and backing away from the doorway to allow her in. She smiled at him, a little pitiful smile which made him want the world to swallow him whole, "I'm so glad you came".

"You should be" she looked around the large modernised room and threw her bag carelessly onto one of the sofas.

"Nick and Kevin are out at the moment so we have the apartment to ourselves"

"How…cosy" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes with such arrogance that anger began to bubble deep inside him and it showed in the flush on his cheeks.

"Look if you're just going to be childish about this then-"

"Then what Joseph?" she didn't even have to shout to make herself heard the loudest and clearest.

"Then I might just cry" he finished in a whisper. Apparently his sadness twisted some deep internal organ of hers and caused her to feel sympathy for him- regardless, "you look amazing by the way" he surveyed her, perfect, perfectly flawless, she was glowing- whether it was the perfectly executed makeup or the natural flush of her skin she was glowing. Her outfit was perfect too- everything he dreamed for in a girl- stylish but classy but casual, fitting her body in all the right ways- those curves, those beautiful curves he wished he could run his hands across, exploring every single crevice of her body. He stopped looking at her, realising the pain would come swarming back.

"You look awful" she replied back although not completely believing herself as she did so. He may have looked slightly worse for wear but there was no way he could ever not be gorgeous to her. That hair- those beautiful thick dark locks she dreamed about at night. Those lips- drooping because of the obvious sulking he had been doing. She wished she could kiss the pain away but that would be stupid, she wasn't here to fix the pain, she was here to cause the pain.

"Gee, thanks" he said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"We should sit" she said formally, gesturing him to sit opposite her. He obeyed- obviously, he obeyed.

"Look before you start I-" he jumped in as she opened her mouth.

"I will never forgive you for sleeping with her" she finished for him.

"It was one drunken night- one stupid drunken night and it didn't mean anything ok?"

"Sex and sleeping with someone are two different things- you obviously slept with her"

"When it didn't mean a thing? When I wasn't in a fit state of mind? When I woke up the next morning wishing I were anywhere but there?"

"My best friend Joe- my best fucking friend" she pulled a carton of cigarettes out of her bag and sparked one, taking an immaculate drag whilst doing so. She blew out the smoke from the side of her mouth. The niceties were over; it was time to get down to the good stuff.

"Well in my defence she can't be much of a good friend" Joe said. Hearing this she actually wanted to smile, but didn't, remember, she was in control.

"Was she good?"

"Excuse me?" he asked with an incredulous expression.

"Was she a good fuck? Did she do it hard or what? I've never had sex with my best friend before so naturally I'd have to look to my boyfriend for some answers" she saw him cringe under her stare.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah actually, I think it just might. I mean, did you make her come?" he made a move to stand up but she grabbed his knee forcefully with the hand not holding a cigarette.

"That's a really awkward question"

"You made me come, remember? The first time we did it- we must have only been 18. Funny really…that seemed quite old at the time"

"I don't know how to answer…" he droned off as she continued her rant.

"Where did you do it then? You're bed? The bed you gave me back massages on after a hard concert, or the bed you used to clip your skanky toenails on as I sang into a brush in front of your mirror in my underwear?"

"…yeah…"

"Nice…I hope she didn't mind the body odour and stains"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Not normal"

"Normal…you sleep with my best friend and you complain that _I'm _not normal?!"

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

"I want you to feel what I feel…I want you to suffer like me" as she said this, a key sounded in the lock of the door- someone was home. The two's heads snapped towards the frame to see Joe standing there with a shopping bag in one hand and his keys in another. She smiled, left her cigarette on an ash tray and bounded towards Nick, wrapping her arms tightly around him when she reached him. He inhaled her sweet perfume and hugged back but as she pulled away she thrust her lips against his in an act of spontaneous passion. She heard Joe stand up to protest and enjoyed the fact Nick wasn't fighting back. He started this dirty play- and she would end it. Finally she felt a firm grip pull her away and her eyes were met with the pathetic, feeble stare of her former love.

"You're a little bitch" he managed to growl.

"You're a little cheat"

"I did what I did out of no right reason, you did that out of spite and with my own brother"

"She was like my sister! You just don't understand do you?" During this interaction Nick had managed to slip away unseen, but that didn't mean Joe had forgotten. He shouted out his threat.

"And you just let her do it, what a bloody awful brother you turned out to be" Nick didn't respond so Joe tried to pursue but she was having none of it.  
"This is between me and you now, no one else" he looked deep into her pools of blue.

"I hate that I love you"

"Don't" she reprimanded, reminding herself she was there to end it- being happy was simply not an option.

"You love me too"

"I don't" she confirmed, blocking the hand he had attempted to cup her cheek with.

"You loved me two days ago, what changed?"

"Maybe the fact that you…" she signed inwardly and slapped a palm to her forehead, rubbing it in to try and sort her mind, "look, this isn't a chance for you to worm your way back into my life. This is a chance for me to cut you out of it" his face completely fell, the colour in his cheeks drained and his eyes glazed over.

"You can't do this"

"And why not?"

"Because you love me…you always have done and you always will do. Cheating isn't enough to make someone fall out of love with you…you can _never_ fall out of love with someone completely and you'll realise that once I'm gone"

"Nice speech Joe but it's a little too late to play the victim" she could feel her skin getting hot as his words began to affect her in that usual way. She needed to get herself out of there as soon as possible to avoid any more confusion, pain and the possible flow of tears. She stormed over to the sofa and grabbed her bag, "I'm leaving"

"Oh no you're not" he attempted to grab her arm but she was having none of it. She shook him off and wrapped a hand firmly around the door knob.

"I've made up my mind Joseph- it wasn't mean to be, I don't want to risk it, this is just too much to handle and I just don't think I deserve to be happy" she listed shortly and then slowly rotated the handle.

"Please don't-"

"It's over, sorry Joe"

"Miley! Can you at least answer me one thing?"

"What?" she sighed, turning slowly to face him.

"Why are you dressed as Hannah?"

"Because the real Miley would never be able to walk away from you" and with that she exited through the door- lost, control swept away.

* * *

Did anyone think it was Lilly?!!!!!

If not my twist was completely pointless :(,

haha.

x

Revieeww,x


End file.
